


Bad Actors

by honestgrins



Series: Challenge Accepted [24]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 24 - Free For All: Elijah doesn't want anything to distract Klaus from his New Orleans business, and Caroline has distraction written all over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Actors

Caroline could feel him staring. She didn't acknowledge him; she just slowly drank her gin and tonic while observing the other bar patrons.

It took him another half hour to finally approach her.

"Miss Forbes?"

She raised an impressed eyebrow. "Elijah Mikaelson," she greeted. "So you do remember me."

"I must admit that it took me far longer than it should have," the Original said, bowing his head slightly. "What brings you to New Orleans?"

"Believe it or not, I had a standing invitation to explore the city," she said, shrugging. "You weren't the Mikaelson I expected to find."

Elijah's expression was impassive. "Rebekah isn't in a state for visitors, I'm afraid."

Caroline snorted, not quite as delicately as she had intended. "Is she ever," she asked incredulously. "She wouldn't want to see me, anyway. I'm here for Klaus."

His stony expression was ruined by the widening of his eyes. "Niklaus is indisposed at the moment," he said quickly, thinking to the brother raging at Camille's death. Noting the similarities between her and the young Miss Forbes, he made a decision. "I think it would be best for everyone involved if you left."

Looking down to her drink, Caroline tried not to let the disappointment show. "Meaning," she asked, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"Niklaus needs to focus on his family right now," he said. "He can hardly give his daughter the attention she needs while he grieves his beloved, your presence would just be a further distraction."

Caroline processed all the information Elijah had just thrown at her. Daughter? Beloved? It was too much.

She left enough cash on the table to cover her tab. "Understood," she said, plastering her best fake smile on her face. "By all means, don't distract Klaus with news of my visit." With that, she hurried out of the bar.

While she had hoped to turn this visit into further travels around the world, it looked like she was off to Paris, Rome and Tokyo on her own.

* * *

She had put off the Eiffel Tower as long as she could. It didn't seem right for her to see it without him. She was set to leave Paris the next day, though, and not seeing it at all would be doubly wrong.

So, she put on her prettiest sundress and walked confidently to the Parisian monument. When she reached the top, she had no words for the beauty of the sight.

"Lovely, isn't it?"

His voice washed over her as she felt him at her back.

"I was told to leave," she said, not looking back.

"As I was told not to follow," Klaus answered, placing his arms at her side. "Here we are."

Finally, Caroline turned to face him with a brilliant smile.

"Hello, Klaus."

"Hello, love."


End file.
